


Дышать не могу без тебя

by goldkhator



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: и счастье затопит ангела с головы до пят и до кончиков крыльев, и за эти долгожданные мгновенья он готов снова отречься от своих Небес...***Посвящение:моим ангелам ♥***От автора:просто поток сознания, который не остановить.





	Дышать не могу без тебя

Возьми Гавриил и материализуйся прямо сейчас в его книжном магазине с вопросом, когда же все _это_ началось, Азирафаэль без заминки и без капли стыда дал бы ему правдивый ответ. Он помнил каждое мгновение.

Быть может, при других обстоятельствах, Азирафаэль и не принял бы предложение Кроули, остановиться у него, но ангел _тоже_ не хотел встречать следующий день в одиночестве.

Он помнил, _как_ демон смотрел на него. В его взгляде ангел отчетливо читал мольбу. Ангел помнил, как автобус из Тадфилда, дьявольским чудом, доставил их прямо к Кроули под дом.

Азирафаэль помнил черные, словно обугленные, стены квартиры демона; его цепкие пальцы на своем запястье и темно-бордовый кожаный диван в гостиной, на котором они, совершенно трезвые и здравомыслящие, просидели в обнимку в безмолвной тишине, прямиком до первого дня оставшейся им жизни.

И в какую-то минуту можно было бы подумать, что время остановилось, но Азирафаэль отчетливо слышал противное тиканье часов где-то в глубине квартиры… и так могло бы продолжаться бог весть сколько, вот только Кроули взял и бесстыдно прижался еще ближе и ухватил ангела за руку, и отказался отпускать. Не то чтобы ангел просил его об этом. Ведь на этот простой шаг им потребовалось шесть тысячелетий и один Армагеддон. А потом не трудно догадаться, что произошло…*

Азирафаэль не падший, ну, может быть слегка; он и не святой, хоть и ангел Господень, а им вроде как положено в каком-то смысле быть святыми, но про себя он точно знает, что очевидно нет, не после всего, что он периодически делал за… для Кроули на протяжении шестидесяти веков.

Азирафаэль — ангел, а потому ему известно, что нет греха в том, чтобы полюбить мужчину, находясь в мужском теле самому. А вот полюбить демона… впрочем, об этом ангел старался думать… вообще не думать, вплоть до _тех_ примечательных событий.

Потому что быть ангелом — значит идти на уступки, жертвовать собственными интересами во благо других, закрывать глаза на многие вещи и отпихивать в дальний угол все свои надежды. Постоянно.

Конечно, у него есть надежды.

В те времена, когда никто еще не умел толком надеяться, Азирафаэля научила _Надежда_. Затем он повстречал _Веру_ и мать их Софию, которая была ангелом. _Любовь_ тогда была еще слишком мала, поэтому чем сильнее Азирафаэль задумывался над той историей, тем отчетливее понимал, что любить его научил…

Кроули.

Ангел с облегчением и радостью подумал эту мысль, запретную когда-то в опасении, что небесное начальство может ее подслушать. Недостойные мысли достойного ангела. Так они могли бы сказать ему, а потом ввернуть какую-нибудь глупую и неуместную людскую шуточку, каких человечество сотворило несметное количество.

В такие моменты Азирафаэль всегда думал, что подобного рода похабщину может выносить только от одного существа в целом мире, и оно точно не _ангел_.

Но теперь, глядя на то, как этот не-ангел безмятежно спит на его потрепанном диване, свернувшись клубком, точно в поисках защиты или покаяния; забыв обо всех коварных своих планах, доверившись ангелу - ему, Азирафаэль не может сдержать рвущиеся из души нежность, заботу и любовь.

Особенно любовь. В общем, то ему положено _любить_ , но никого он не любил так сильно.

Повинуясь велению своего сердца (а оно еще ни разу его не обмануло), ангел неторопливо подходит к дивану, стараясь ступать как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить своего Змия, и украдкой разглядывает его расслабленные черты. Напряжение минувших дней, с каким он пожаловал сегодня, покинуло его острые скулы, и он стискивает зубы не так сильно, как обычно. А упрямая складка меж бровей разглаживается с легким ветерком навеваемых ангелом хороших сновидений.

Азирафаэль не любит видеть, как Кроули мучают кошмары.

Кроули — демон, несомненно, но самый неправильный и мирный из когда-либо Падших. О, как он ненавидит это! За такие слова он мог не разговаривать с Азирафаэлем месяцами. И это повергало ангела в невозможное уныние. Его грызли муки совести и отчаяния. Всякий раз он думал, что этот раз — последний, и становилось только хуже. Одиночество наваливалось на его хрупкие плечи неподъемной ношей и боль не покидала до самого звоночка в дверь.

Тогда он, наконец, позволял себе _вдох_. Ведь только демон упрямо звонил в его дверь, хотя над ней и нет звонка, всегда, если перед этим они с ангелом повздорили. Потому что обычно он разрешал себе (и ангел разрешал ему тоже) заявляться без стука и приглашения.

И самым естественным в такой миг кажется открыть демону дверь, тепло улыбнуться (ведь по-другому ангел не умеет ему улыбаться) и впустить в свой дом. И каждый раз надеяться, что демон вернулся навсегда. Без вариантов и условий.

И забыть обо всем остальном мире; простить любые обиды; позволить демону болтать без умолку, рассказывать о своих кознях (не слишком вредящих роду человеческому, тем не менее), размахивать руками и проливать напитки, сердиться на забитые книгами полки и на запах ветхой пыли; слушать его смех и смеяться вместе с ним; напиваться до боли в животе и в голове; подать ему подушку, когда демон начинает безудержно зевать; не прогонять неделями домой…

Едва заметно шевельнуть пальцами, растворяя в воздухе подушку, на которой покоится его рыжая, беспокойная голова и уложить ее к себе на колени. Нет ничего более умиротворенного, чем демон, спящий на коленях ангела.

Кроули повозится немного, приноравливаясь к новой «подушке», а потом вздохнет так облегченно, словно и _не дышал_ , а все его тревоги и мрачные мысли отошли в мир иной, и уткнется холодным носом ангелу в жилетку.

И только через несколько часов ангел осознает себя, когда ощутит свои пальцы запутавшимися в колючих от лака волосах демона, мягко погладит его по голове и по теплым местечкам за ушами, чуть слышно прошепчет «клянусь, я чувствую, как ты урчишь», и демон с расслабленной улыбкой шутливо зашипит в ответ.

И счастье затопит ангела с головы до пят и до кончиков крыльев, и за эти долгожданные мгновения он готов снова отречься от своих Небес, послать к Центавру всех чертей Ада, лишь бы всякий раз с вызовом ловить взгляд любимых, сонных хитро-желтых глаз, так и не остановив ласкающую руку.

**Author's Note:**

> * тут каждый додумал в меру своей распущенности, конечно, но я всего лишь про сериальный обмен телами :-р


End file.
